Promise
by Trunks lil' sis
Summary: Just a short Drabble. Pippin asks Merry a question. The elder hobbit tries to avoid an answer, but the younger is persistent. No slash, unless you really want to see it.


Promise  
By: Trunks Lil Sis  
Summary: Just a short Drabble. Pippin asks Merry a question. The elder hobbit tries to avoid an answer, but the younger is persistent. No slash, unless you really want to see it.  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: I guess there is slash in here if you want to see it. Otherwise this is warning free. Surprising right?  
  
  
  
  
"Merry, do you think we'll ever have a grand adventure of our own?" The young hobbit asked his cousin.   
  
"I suppose so, Pip," Came the gentle response.  
  
"One like Bilbo did?" Pippin glanced up at Merry from his position on the elder's chest.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"With dragons, and trolls?"   
  
Merry sat up slowly, leaving an imprint of his form in the soft grass. "Why so interested?" His younger cousin had barely seen ten years, and yet was as inquisitive as Frodo, or even perhaps Bilbo himself.  
  
Pippin shrugged and shifted off Merry. "Promise me we'll have one someday." He turned bright eyes on Merry, holding his gaze effortlessly.  
  
Merry drew his young companion back against him, burying his nose in soft curls that smelled of the flowers his sister loved so dearly, and the slight sent of cinnamon the young hobbit loved so much. "I can't make that promise to you, Pippin," He told him regretfully.  
  
"Why not?" Pippin had always held onto the hope that his cousin could do anything. From the youngest age Merry had always found a way to make everything right. To make sure he dressed warmly in the winter days, and reprimand him when he drifted too close to the river without another. Merry could do anything, Pippin was sure of it.  
  
"Because I can't see the future." Merry closed his eyes, laying his head back down. "I don't know what we're going to do tomorrow, or the next day."  
  
"Then can we make our own adventure?" Pippin stood silently. "Can we Merry?"  
  
Merry propped himself on his elbows and raised an eyebrow. "Like stealing from farmer Maggot?"  
  
"No," Pippin shook his head determinedly. "A real adventure. One where we take up swords and fight trolls, and visit the elves. I want it to be just you and me. We'll travel Middle Earth and do deeds that are written down in Bilbo's books. And then we'll come back to the Shire and live together, just you and me. And have lots of little adventures together every day."  
  
Merry climbed to his own feet, chuckling at the shorter. " Pippin, we have a nice calm life here. I don't want to travel the roads and become a target for thieves or Orcs."  
  
Pippin instantly drew closer to Merry. "Merry, tell me they wouldn't attack us. I don't so wish to be eaten."  
  
"Such is the life on the road." Merry wrapped an arm around the shaking hobbit. "Don't worry such, little hobbit." Merry pressed a kiss to Pippin's head full of soft hair. "I would protect us."  
  
Pippin was still for a second and Merry wondered briefly if he had frightened him far too much. "I have decided, Merry," Pippin looked up. "I don't wish to have a grand adventure," Merry smiled in victory, but it was short lived for Pippin was not finished yet. "Yet, I don't think you're strong enough, Merry. So I shall have to grow some more, and then I will protect you."  
  
"Is that so, small hobbit?" There was curt nod from the form beneath him. "Come along, Aunt Eglantine shall be worried if we don't return soon."  
  
They scaled the high hill quickly, Pippin only needing a bit of help at the top when he tired. When they reached the road that would lead them towards home Pippin added a quick bounce to his step. "Promise me, Merry," He requested again. "Promise me a grand adventure like Bilbo's when we are older."  
  
Merry rested an arm around Pippin's slim shoulders. "Alright, I promise you an adventure, Pippin. And a grand adventure it will be. One of battles, and of exotic food, and new friends." Pippin granted Merry a genuinely content smile. "But when we are much older." Merry added sternly.  
  
"Yes," Pippin agreed. He stifled a yawn. "For I am too tired right now." Merry shook his head lightly and led them over a small bridge. And towards their newest adventure.


End file.
